


The Truth

by Foreverwriting123



Series: Batman X Reader Series [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: F/M, Finally, I UPDATED, I am so sorry for the delay! :(, thank you for your patience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverwriting123/pseuds/Foreverwriting123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Just because you’re a playboy rich man doesn’t mean you can come here and expect me to give you a kiss now that I’m all better-”</i>></p><p>  <i>“Wait Y/N, just hear me out!”</i></p><p>  <i>“What do you have to say? Because everything you said last to me last time did not go too well…”</i></p><p>  <i>He steps closer, so close that you can feel his breath on you. He grabs your hand and says, “All will be explained when I show you.”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Show me? Show me what exactly?”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Who exactly I am.”</i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the events that left you shaken, you and Bruce are both left to pick up the pieces.Yet, when things get out of hand you left questioning everything you know about Bruce Wayne until finally the truth spills- Will you be able to handle it or will the weight of it all leave you to reconsider everything you have with Bruce?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so bad and I must apologise for being so late!  
> So many things happened during the last post and I had to deal with a broken computer and a glitchy tablet but now here it is!!
> 
> I just felt I lacked confidence and motivation to write this piece. Writing anything so widely popular involves a lot of self doubt and for awhile, I had no idea how to write this, I mean I love writing this series but I had no idea what to do as writing this series is like writing on a tightrope, if you make one wrong move than people will notice the mistake.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this piece and I already plan to write more before I head back to school. But I do plan to edit this furthermore as I know there are mistakes but I feel you don't deserve a longer wait!
> 
> And once again I am so sorry for being so late with uploading this piece! It just took awhile while typing on my tiny phone screen! 
> 
> In other news, I made a tumblr blog for writing which you can request for more content and imagines,etc all day long! Feel free to follow at @/foreverwriting123 (I like to keep things simple!)
> 
> And please, I know there are spelling and grammar mistakes but I felt I had to upload it before I got another comment but I will fix it as soon as I can! 
> 
> I just hope you enjoy it! :D x

You wake up to smell the lingering scent of fine aftershave mixed with sweat as you lie down in your bed, wrapped up in luxurious Egyptian cotton bedsheets. Bulky arms wrap around your waist as you softly hear Bruce whisper seductively, “Good morning Y/N.”

This is what you would expect, if none of this had happened, that is.

Instead you find yourself still lying in bed, but not just any bed, a hospital bed to be more specific.

After surviving the ordeal of the masked hunch man of a Gotham villain, you are left to stare up at the walls while being shackled to medical wires, tubes and bandages, waiting for the moment that you can get out of here.

Although it sounds like hell, it isn’t too bad. Without the generosity of Bruce Wayne, you would probably be stuck in a cramped ward in Gotham General Hospital. He is probably treated you so tenderly in the hopes of having a night of pleasure, or prehaps he just feels bad, who knows. At this stage though, you just wish you could just return back to the days where your head was swimming with ideas for articles rather than spinning from the excess medication.

Groggily, you jerk your head up and take in your usual settings of grey walls and a desk and table at the far side. You sigh to unleash the uneasy tension that seeps through your skin. Dainty dust particle twirl in the air, causing your nose to flare as your erupt out a sneeze.

What you never expected was a voice to speak up with “Bless you.”

Abashed, you jump involuntarily and avert your eyes to the figure sitting in the corner.

A young man, who is tall and as big as a house sits across the room reading a book. His wiry thick black hair hangs down as the curly ends brush against his forehead as he gazes tentatively down at the pages.  
His eyes are a remarkable mixture of blue, brown and green, but from your judgement, it seems green stands out the most.

His entire prosture reflects casual relaxation mixed with a tinge of annoyance as his hand hangs limply from the side of the chair while his crossed legs are stretched outwards. He wears a brown jacket with rolled up sleeves and black jeans with thick sturdy boots to showcase his balance of trendy obstinacy.

There is something very perceived to his entire look. The single streak of white hair stands out, along with the sufficient rawness to his pale skin that is covered in scars and calluses that are visible with his rolled up sleeves. There is something about him that gives him an edge to Bruce. He has beauty like no other. He appears to be a chiselled down version of many men you would seen in glossy magazines, except with a few miss placed area of elegance, but otherwises, he does look sublime.

“So, you’re up.” He grunts while flicking a page in his book. Judging just by his voice, he seems too busy to actually acknowledge your presence entirely.

You are so caught up with his entire appearance that you only let out,“Where’s Bruce?”

“Oh, yeah.” He acts as if Bruce isn’t even a big deal in this industry as he continuesto stare down at the book he is reading.

“He got called in for a business meeting and asked me to keep an eye on you, incase you suddenly decided to have a seizure or something.”

He says this with charm even as his eyes continue to scan over the pages of his book. 

He holds the thick book carefully with one hand, a technique to make sure the spine doesn’t bend completely that you are quite fond of.  
This is someone who understands how to take care of books and keep their condition prestige, while still managing to be swept into another world. A feeling you, out of all people, truly understand.

You know he is busy reading but you need to ask, so you pipe up,“Do you know if he sent in my report?”

He only shrugs, still not daring to look away from his intriguing book.

“I don’t actually know but I’m sure he did. Trust the old man to get the job done.”

You stifle out a sigh, this one endorsing him to look up from his book.

“So, you don’t want anything to eat or drink?” His voice comes out timid at first but once the syllables roll out, he becomes more superficial as he looks at you.

“A glass of water would be nice.”

He responds by tossing over a bottle of water from the table.It lands on the end of the bed, which is good as you didn’t have time to react to his sudden move.

Once you unscrew the cork you allow the water to gush into your dry mouth, causing you to feel a new surge of life with the sudden intake of water.

The boy glares at your rapid gulping and comes out with the remark, “Wow I didn’t think you would be that thirsty!”

You blush and settle back to leaning against the back of the bed. 

You allow your legs to stretch outwards to the side of the bed. They dangle freely as the young man still watches you tentatively.

“So how’s the pain?”

You respond with a stretch and say, “It’s okay I guess.”

You hear a crooked out laugh. “You guess?”

“Well, I mean, I can’t really complain as Bruce has helped out in so many ways.” Even just with the mention of his name, you can’t help but smile.

“But you literally just survived a brutal attack with serious consequences.”

“Please, don’t remind me.”

This is a hesitant sound that sounds like a small laugh from him before the man puts down his book and stands up to pull his chair closer to the bed. He leans his hands over the end and prepares himself before starting, “So, you and Bruce…”

You shift yourself upwards and brush a piece of hair from your face. 

“I don’t think this is the sort of conversation to have with one of Bruce’s employees..” You simply blush, unsure how to react to the sudden change of topic.

You then notice a shift in the young man’s face as his stern yet appeasing facial expression quickly changes to shock, and prehaps even a glint of mischief thrown in for good measures.

“Oh” Is all that comes afterwards.

You narrow your eyes and dare to inquire. “Is there something I don’t know..?”

The young man backs away and interjects, “Of course not, well maybe, but I mean-”

But you don’t take his comment to heart and as you simply chuckle. “Hey it’s okay, I’m not here to poke and proper at you.”

His shoulders drop as he leans back on his chair again, sighing loudly as he places one leg over the other.

There is a brief moment of silence between the two of you as you have a stare off, before you finally speak. “It’s nice of you to be here, especially when you should probably be doing something far more interesting than watching a stranger sleep..”

“Trust me, It sounds more interesting than it is.”

You hide another smile again. “But here’s the thing, I don’t even know your name.”

The young man looks up and grins, his hands clasped together as they lean on the bed rail. “It’s Jason.”

You don’t mean to but you snort. 

Jason twists his head and snaps, “What’s so funny?”

You swat a hand. “I’m sorry, but I was so convinced your name would be ‘T-Bone’ or ‘Shark Bait’.”

Now Jason’s lips curl into a deep smile as he lets out a loud rumble of a laugh.

“God I’m so glad you didn’t name me, what would you call Bruce? Probably ‘Big Buff’. ”

“Hey! That’s actually a good name for him!” You giggle but your mood shifts as you suddenly realise that maybe you shouldn’t have said that. Your way with your words around Bruce haven’t always been so nice, so maybe you shouldn’t inflict your words on the people who work for him.

“I’m sorry, it’s just part of my job. I introspect every tiny detail and make up assumptions. It’s not your fault.”

“Oh, so every journalist does that?”

You snap your head up and draw in a sharp breath. “How did you know that I am a journalist?”

Jason is so cool as he stays still. “Bruce told me A few things about you. Don’t worry, I didn’t stalk you or anything.” 

You catch the end of his sentence and the sudden smirk, yet his eyes don’t convey the same reaction. You want to delete in deeper and discover more about what Jason knows, but there is commotion outside the room.

“Speak of the devil!” Jason mumbles as a frantic Bruce rushes into the room.

Startled to see you awake, he stares at you,his dark pupils visible from his far away distance. 

“Oh,” he slips out before turning to Jason. “Thank you Jason for staying here.”

Jason reacts by getting from his seat and walking towards the door. Before he leaves, he gives a small punch to Bruce and winks. “I better leave you two to it then.”

Once the door closes behind Bruce, his shoulders drop and the tension seeps from his body. 

Stepping towards you, he smiles and says sheepishly, “I’m glad to see you awake, but it did ruin my surprise.”

You arch your eyebrows upwards until he laughs. “I had planned to slip in beside you and surprise you with my presence when you’d wake up.

“Oh well, that’s an idea for another time.” You just say, still clouded by the last few minutes with Jason.

There is a pause as Bruce is apprehensive to your mood, unsure what else to do until you ask, “By any chance did you send in my article?”

Bruce solemnly nods. “I did. I didn’t know you worked with Clark Kent.”

You shallow a sudden lump stuck in your throat. “How do you know Clark?”

Bruce only shrugs. “I only know him from his journalistic pursuits, but that doesn’t matter.”

He steps forward onto the bed and leans in towards you. “I only care about you.”

Slowly, he places his arms down by your waist, placing his lips against yours before you let out a small yelp.

Startled, he jumps back immediately as you wince with the throbbing pain caused by his touch. “Sorry,it’s just my back, that’s all.”

You don’t need to even hear a word from him, you already know his response. His mood shifts as he stares down at you, unsure how to truly react but his face already shows it. You see guilt in the way he bites down on his bottom lip ,anger in his furrowed forehead and sadness in his clear blue eyes.

“Y/N-”

“It’s okay Bruce.” You respond, trying to brush under the carpet what just happened. “Honestly I’m fine, it just happens from time to time.”

You then move in to close the distance between the two of you. Almost close to his face, you whisper, “Besides, I think I need this more than anything.”

You expect him to respond with a smirk and a long kiss while he holds you in his big arms, but Bruce does the complete opposite and steps away.

“Bruce-”

He brushes a hand over his hair and breathes out, “I can’t do this Y/N.”

“What do you mean? There’s nothing wrong with this!”

“Yes there is Y/N! After everything that has happened, you’re the one left feeling the brunt of things with deep bruises and a damaged body! I can’t let anything else bad happen between us.”

“Bruce there’s nothing wrong with a kiss while I have a few bandages…”

“Honestly Y/N! Are you not hearing yourself? There are so many things wrong about this entire situation!”

“Woah Bruce,” you coax him firmly. “Maybe you should calm down.”

“Calm down?!” He snaps. “There are a hundred and one other things I should be doing now than-”

“Than what? Visiting your sick girlfriend while she stays in your glamourous sick room? Is this what you don’t want? This excess weight of caring for someone who now can’t provide for your needs?!”

Now Bruce stands and stares hard at you. With a cold crisp voice, he snarls, “What did you just say?”

“You heard me! You’re only getting angry with me because I’m a battled and bruised rag doll now who can’t help you-”

“Jesus Y/N what is wrong with you? Why would you say such a thing?-”

“Well it’s the truth Bruce! You just want me to groom you at times when you are stressed out with business meetings and now that I’m here wired to monitors, I can’t provide for you the way you want me to!”

“That is not the case Y/N. You better stop with this nonsense and hear yourself for one moment.” He throws his hands in the air and reminds you to much of your Father as he paces forward with a stern face and tightly squeezed hands.

“Well then what’s the issue Bruce? Because right now I feel like I mean nothing to you and I’m just extra baggage in this..” You were about to say the word _relationship_ but at this point you don’t even know if what you have between Bruce is even real enough to be considered anything.

You now both stare at each other at what seems like miles apart, unable to fathom words to say or how to feel. You are staring back at a strong willed man who rather feels torn down who doesn’t know how to react to any of this. 

Maybe Bruce has never dealt with this feeling of no control before due to his prime status, or maybe he is so use to it by now that he can’t control someone slipping through his fingers as it just happens. 

Your tongue lures to open up and allow you to openly speak to Bruce, yet your heart is telling you another thing. At this point you wish you were never caught up in this mess in the first place.

Even in your time of silence, your mind blares with countless of thoughts that you do not take into account the sudden rushing and racing around you as the wide glass door opens up to reveal a short pale adolescent.

“I’m sorry Bruce but I couldn’t keep her out.”

It takes a few seconds for Bruce to finally snap out of his trance to stare back at the boy who leans against the doorway who is panting excessively.

“She’s a feisty one Bruce and she’s demanding to see her.”

All at once, a high pitched voice roars from the distance, “I am entitled to see my best friend Y/N, whether you like it or not! Get your hands off me! Just let me see her!”

You glance to see Bruce roll his eyes as he steps closer to the door, before the voice gets closer to reveal your roommate Gail struggling to be freed from the hands of another boy, this one shorter than the other with floppy dark black hair.

“Dick! Let go of her now!” Bruce shouts, which startles everyone except you. At this point nothing scares you compared to what you encountered.

Once he does, Gail brushes the sleeves of her jackets and mumbles grief at the boy which causes his cheeks to turn bright red.

“Where is she? I demand to see her right now!”

“It’s alright, take it easy. She’s in here.”

It doesn’t take long for Gail to rush into the room, but once she catches sight of you, she can’t help but let out a scream.

“What the hell happened?” She finally says as soon as her lips stop trembling.

“It’s okay Gail, I just got caught up with the wrong crowd at the wrong time, I’m okay.” You try to relax her but deep down you know Gail won’t take this easily.

“But your face, and your arm, and all the drips. Jesus Christ when I sent that text about hoping you’d break every bone I didn’t mean literally!”

Gail continues to babble on, a trait she undergoes whenever she experiences bad news or faces tragic circumstances.

Bruce continues not to look at you as he steps forward, hoping to settle Gail down by sitting her down.

“Gail I know this is a lot to take in but she is recovering.” He stands so close to her while the boy who first ran in, pulls out a chair for her.

But Gail doesn’t take any of the news tremendously. “You,” she growls and turns to face Bruce who is two feet taller than her. “You did this to her. How could you? You, a multi-billionaire couldn’t even protect her!”

“M’am I’m sorry but I did everything I could-”

“Oh my god stop acting all proper! She could have died! Look at her and tell me she’s okay! Who did this? When did it happen? Are the cops notified?”

“Gail, just sit down and we will explain everything.” You plead, hoping she would obey for once and not cause any hassle, especially after what had just happened between you and Bruce.

“No Y/N! You didn’t call me to let me know what was going on! You know who rang me? Your good friend Perry. I was expecting you had the goddamn flu when he told me you were sick, not this!”

Now you coax your head to the side and stare at Bruce. _You told Perry?!_

Turning back to Gail, you know she can’t help it with her rambling but even you know she needs to calm down before anything bad happens.

“Gail, if you could just please,” Bruce places a hand on her shoulder.

“Get your hand off me!” Gail spins around and screams viciously at Bruce. 

Then, in the most unexpected sequence you could ever imagine in your frazzled head, Gail punches Bruce full force in the face. 

He coils backwards and even drops to the floor. The two boys react by rushing to Bruce’s side before Gail starts yelling, “Go to hell you inconsiderate bastard! I never want to see you ever! Stay away from me and Y/N.”

She then turns back to you and steps closer to your bed, gently cooing, “Come Y/N, let’s get out of here.”

But something in your head causes you to freeze and ultimately stop everything. You try to control you breathing as you allow heavy intake of oxygen into your lungs while your brain tries to pick up the pieces of the last few minutes. 

When Bruce stands up again, after recovering from Gail’s forceful punch and looks at your direction, it is only then do you speak.

“Gail, please just take me away from this mess."

* * * * *

Bruce still couldn’t figure out what had just happened. When he kissed Y/N, he felt something completely different. Prehaps it was anger or guilt, but he never meant for this to happen.

He now sits in the room Y/N once stayed in, which is now dark and empty. 

The lingering dust is a solemn reminder of how his actions left him to remain alone to wonder what had happened instead of sitting beside Y/N and holding her hand while she slept.

He couldn’t bare the thought that he caused all of this. He never meant for any of this to happen. 

When he reacted that way, he only felt that way because it reminded him too much of the exposure to grief and unnecessary pain he never needed.

Losing Y/N would be to much, and now that she is gone, Bruce doesn’t know how to handle it. 

If only he just told her the truth. None of this would have happened If he just explained why his nerves were acting up or why he.

She wouldn’t have screamed at you. She wouldn’t have ordered Gail to pack her things at once. She wouldn’t have told you not to contact her. She wouldn’t have left not without a proper goodbye.

But was Bruce really hoping for a goodbye?

He never intended to get this attachted to anyone, especially someone so irresistible. If he could, he would have never flirted with Y/N that night at the Gala. He would have simply remained cold and isolated in the hopes of not drawing any attention that could ruin everything.

Yet there was something about Y/N that night as she wore that black vintage dress. While her body language dared to express anxiousness she also shined through in a superficial standard. The way she tethered over every single word, yet dared to ask about the devious Batman incidents lured Bruce into her captivating presence.

There was something about Y/N that prehaps drew him him yet made him stayed distant to her. Of course he had to, due to his role in Gotham, but yet he felt he could pour his heart out to her in a way he never felt he could with anyone else.

Even now, he felt he shouldn’t be sitting her but rather by her side.

Suddenly,there came a turning point. Bruce was going to tell Y/N the truth.

He gets up from the stiff plastic chair and rushes out of the door towards the stairs up to the main landing. Preparing the entire scene to himself, he paces up the steps towards the entrance to the glass pent house.

_Y/N, there’s something I need to tell you. I know it’s a lot to take in but trust me, once you know I will never lose sight of you ever again._

Once Bruce makes it to the ground level of his house, he never takes into account the lonely figure staring out at the window sipping tea.

“Master Wayne?”

Startled as he is too preoccupied with his own thoughts, Bruce doesn’t notice Alfred.

“Oh, hello Alfred,” Bruce stops and tries to stop the adrenaline that pumps through his body ruin his plan. 

“I didn’t mean to startle you sir, but I couldn’t help but stay up until I knew you would be in bed.”

Bruce only huffs but is pleased to know that Alfred is concerned. Yet right now, all he wants to do is rush out the door and drive to Y/N.

“Bruce, are you alright?”

“There is nothing to worry about Alfred.”

Of course, Alfred only shrugs his shoulders because he knows that Bruce’s intention is to throw him off so that he wouldn’t have to worry. 

“Look Alfred, I want to go out for a quick run, I feel it will help-”

“You should leave the poor girl rest Bruce. There’s no need to rampage back to her side right at this moment.”

Now Bruce stares hard, not sure what to think of Alfred’s way with his words.

With no other option, Bruce finally gives in and sits down across from Alfred as they both look out at the placid lakeside view.

“Bruce, I believe what happened today-”

“Can we please not talk about it now?”

Even in the dark Bruce can see Alfred roll his eyes.

“Bruce, you have to admit, what happened today did get out of hand.”

“Well how was I suppose to know her crazy roommate was going to charge in and accuse us of kidnapping Y/N?”

“She was a feisty one, reminded me of you back in your youthful days.”

Bruce lets out a small laugh before turning back to Alfred. Now since the others are all asleep, Bruce can finally open up to him about what happened.

“Alfred, how do I solve this?”

“Are you referring to Y/N?” Alfrd glances over. 

Although Bruce wants to avoid his stare, he can’t help but turn to face Alfred.

“None of this was your fault Bruce.”

“I’m suppose to be saving this city…” Bruce starts sternly, almost prepared to bang his fist on the table with rage. 

“What good am I if I couldn’t even protect her? I should have been there Alfred, I just have saved her from all of this chaos…” 

Bruce lowers his head to sway his mind away from the thoughts of seeing Y/N bloody and bruised.

There is only an echo from a distant vent as the two remain still. That is until Alfred speaks up.

“Do you love her?”

For some strange reason, all of Bruce’s muscles suddenly go taunt.

“What?”

“I said do you love her? It’s a simple yes or no.”

Bruce states out at the lake before saying firmly, “Yes I do.”

“Then you have to tell her everything.”

“But I’m not ready to tell her Alfred! She writes articles about me for the Daily Planet! How am I suppose to tell her that I am not who she thinks I am! It will ruin everything between us!”

Alfred isn’t perturbed by Bruce’s outcry. He simply nods his head and finishes his cup of tea. “I think what’s happening now is not making any matters better or worse. I believe if you just let her know, then she can decide what happens next.”

“What if I want to think it this way?” It comes out too crisp and shallow but Bruce means it. If he tells Y/N the truth, he could lose everything and that is not a risk he is willing to make yet.

“You have to face the truth or sooner or later everything will slip away and you’ll be left with nothing. For god sake Bruce, out of all people you shouldn’t be feeling like this!”

Bruce grumbles something that Alfred can’t hear but he knows what it is. 

“But she doesn’t want to see me, so what do I do? This whole thing could be already over..”

“Just give a chance and then when the time is right, you’ll know what to do.”

For some strange reason, Alfred’s words click with Bruce. He would have to tell her, but not now. It can wait. Whether he hated to admit it, the truth had to come out someday. He loved her. He loved her so much, he wants Y/N to be in his life for good. In sickness and in health. For better or for worse. 

Someday, sooner or later he would tell her. But for now, Bruce needed to sleep.

* * * * *

After Gail decided that the best place was back at your apartment, you obliged to go, only on the circumstances that you were too frazzled to consider anything else.

Everything was going smoothly, until in the car ride room back home, you began to experience serve throbbing pain and motion sickness, which forced Gail to drive you straight away to the Hospital.

It would have been more logical prehaps if you considered the Hospital at first due to your condition, but at that point you didn’t want to be reminded of what happened that night alone in the dark alley. 

When they saw your wounds, they immediately sent you up to have stitches places on your right leg and back, but when they further examined the wounds, they only proceeded to place further monitoring on the scars on your back as your stitches were ‘impeccable to say the least.’

They complimented Gail, hoping she knew something valuable about first aid, yet Gail kept quiet. There were only certain things Gail could ever take credit for, and first aid were not one of them.

When the nurses asked you what happened and how you managed to get stitches, you just murmured how you couldn’t remember anything.

It was only when they nodded and wheeled you to an empty bed, did Gail start to nag at you.

“Why aren’t you going to tell them about what really happened? They could get the police into investigating what happened. Don’t be dumb and stick up for him.”

“Gail, I know what I’m doing, and besides the police already know. I just don’t want to tell them I miraculously healed thanks to Bruce Wayne. You know how reporters are desperate these days to get a juicy story on anything. He doesn’t need this sort of attention.”

Of course, Gail can’t help but dig deeper into the situation.

“But how did he find you in the first place Y/N? He didn’t just wander out of the blue and magically ride in to save you like a knight in shining armour!”

But, with the question, memories flood back into your head of the night, of how you managed to be freed by caped men who fought off the masked clowns. God, it even sounds hard to believe it even happened but you know he was there. Batman. The caped crusader. 

He, who or what he is, was there that night and he did the unthinkable. He ruined the image you had in your head of a dark cynical hero, and he rescued the damsel in the distress. 

He. Not a monster or a mystical creature, a real human who has a brain and a heart, someone who can feel the same things you do, he. He rescued you.

That dark shaped figure who happened to pack punchs and destroy the others, he did it. He saved you. He looked into your eyes and saw you wholeheartedly as a fragile scared human who needed to be saved. But even with that look you remember, those dark blue eyes that held your gaze so profoundly. Prehaps he needed saving too. 

Prehaps he too felt trapped and isolated as the figure in the dark that no never truly understood. Prehaps he felt empathy, and once he let you escape from the clutches of evil, he couldn’t handle the human trait of compassion so he left you outside near the restaurant for Bruce to get you. 

But maybe he did have a sense of compassion somewhere locked in his body. In blurry fragments, you can remember a deep voice.

_Don’t worry, you’re safe now._

_You don’t have to be afraid here._

_They won’t hurt you I promise_

But with his soothing voice, you can’t make out whether it was all a dream. At that stage, your head was frazzled to the point of no return so turning to the darkness of your mind was the best option.

But what has Batman to do with your argument with Bruce?

Maybe it’s the medication messing with your head, but you suddenly start to feel something, some sort of connection between the two. Could it be? No, of course it couldn’t. There was no way in god’s name that those two were related. It’s your medication playing tricks on you, or exhaustion. There is nothing going on. Nothing. There couldn’t be. Not in a million- 

Suddenly you are back in the dull room as Gail shakes your left shoulder.  
“Y/N! The nurse came in to tell you that you have a visitor outside.” 

Instantly your stomach churns at the thought of seeing Bruce. You weren’t ready yet to see him face to face. You needed space to clear your head and try to figure out what exactly is going on between the two of you. For now you want to have a clear head before you proceed with anything else.

A young boy with a round face, I'll-kept black hair and tanned skin walks in, acting calm and collective.

He holds back a smile at Gail who blushes, even though she questions why a young boy is doing here out of all places, before she decides the best option is for her to ‘leave us to it’ as she leaves to get a strong black coffee.

Although Gail is estastic to see a good looking stranger come in, you remain stern while avoiding the young boy’s face. No matter if he is a child, you know why he is here.

“So Bruce got one of his minions to track me down, eh?” You don’t hold back as the young boy sets down two magazines and a box of chocolates.

“I am not one of Fa- Bruce’s assistant.” He grumbles but then tries to calm himself down. “Besides, Bruce didn’t send me here. I came by myself.”

You’re not sure whether he means his words, you huff as you turn to face the young boy as he pulls over a chair to the bed, an usual sight these days.

“So, why are you here then?”

“I’m here to tell you why you should give Bruce another chance.”

Now you twist to the side, pretending to ignore the boy. 

“Please can you just go? I’ve had it up to here with you and his employees following me around.”

You hear a snort from the young boy, who is definitely insulted by your phrasing. “I’m not his employee.”

“Then what are you? His personal chimney sweeper.”

“I’m his son.”

Now you jerk up in a heartbeat, your eyes catching at him and you feel like the young boy has just slapped you across your cheek.

Although he has tanned skin, the boy does have some similarities to Bruce. With his round face and lean athletic body, he will soon have the sharp jaw line and the body. But his eyes are different; they are a deep forest green that are strong and piercing as they exam your every move, probably wondering if you are a right fit to be his step mother.

But why didn’t Bruce tell you something as important as this? Being with Bruce involved secrets, but you never expected something this big. Was this all he was hiding from you?

Judging from your agape mouth or your wringing hands,the boy apologises. “I didn’t mean to come here and tell you this, but I had to in order for you to see Bruce again.”

“Why do you all want me to see Bruce?! I don’t think I’m ready for this,” You cry out but the boy remains still, not even close to flinching with your shouting.

When you finally stop does he continue, “Look Y/N, I came here to tell you that you out of all people, should give my father a second chance. He never meant for anything like this to happen and even I know that everyone deserves a second chance.”

You just stare at the boy while you try to calm yourself by controlling your breathing. You can feel your heart racing. This isn’t something your fragile heart needs now, especially after everything.

“Just please consider talking to him when you’re ready. I know it’s hard, but just give him another chance. He desperately deserve it and you know it too.” You feel the words escape with plead like any innocent child, yet with him, it looks like this boy has more life experience than you and Gail put together.

With all the scenarios that play out in your head, the only question you can think of is, “What’s your name?”

The boy smirks thruimphly, as if his name holds a sacred mystery. “It’s Damian Wayne al Ghul” 

You, not expecting the long name, stare and hope to ask more.

“How can I trust Beuce when he couldn't even tell me he had a son?”

“Trust me, they are far more worse things to come.”

You freeze as you feel your nerves electrify In your body before responding, but when you turn back, the young boy is gone. Disappeared into thin air. Like a puff of smoke.

Was that all a dream, or did you really encounter Bruce Wayne’s actual son?

You can’t even concentrate or bring yourself to even second guess what just happened before Gail comes in. “So where’s the kid?”

“Oh, he had to go. You know kids and school nights.”

Gail laughs and sets down a coffee for you. You gently smile and thank her, but deep down you just need a moment to process the entire day.

“Gail, by any chance could you go back to the apartment and get me a few things?”

Within seconds, Gail accepts and says, “I’ll bring in a laptop for you to keep writing your articles. Perry would like that.”

You only smile even though writing articles is the last thing on your mind.

As soon as Gail leaves, you finally feel free to shut your eyes and sleep, hoping your dreams will allow you to forget the whole day.

It is 3:52 the next time you wake up and to your alarm, you are left alone in the room. 

You only sigh, staring at the LED light of the monitor that remains your only light source. Outside, street lamps glisten like stars in a galaxy of tiny cars and buildings, a world that seems so distant in a place like this.

That is until the lights start to flicker.

You perk up and look around as your body remains frozen from the deep set weapon of fear.

Fear the lives at the edge of your consciousness and seems to take physical form, this time in the form of flickering lights.

You stay still, waiting, praying that the flicker has been just your imagination. Your brain has betrayed you lately, so it could be an act of your imagination. Stop. Focus. Think.

The flickering halts for a moment and then picks up again,faster. 

What are you suppose to do? Hide underneath the sheets and hope for the best? 

It had to be a sign of the bad weather, surely the weather should be the source of this infernal racket.

Soon the flickering blurs your vision until it stops. You left in a black room with nothing, no even the LED light of the monitor or the street lamps to keep you safe.

Your breathing becomes quicker and shallower as you feel something else control your mind.

Footsteps. That is what you hear. The steps are rhythmic,measured. Maybe they aren’t even human, maybe it is nothing.

This could be a dream, manipulated in the same way you every waking thoughts has been ever since that night. It is getting harder to figure out what is truly happening.

Your eyes well up ad you will yourself to believe that it could be just a nurse on the round.

That is until a deep voice growls, “How are you sweetie?”

You jump and feel a sharp object rest against your neck, causing you to stay as still as possible in the hopes of not bleeding to death.

“Remember me? It’s been a long time since we last spoke sweetie, and I want to ask how are things?”

The voice is so close you can feel their breath on your, or what could be a real breath or just your imagination.

There is a chill now that hangs in the air which does nothing to help the discomfort of sweat that lingers on your skin.

“Oh sweetheart, what’s wrong? Did Batman leave you to rot in here?”

Now your heart races as the voice continues, even though this could all be nothing but a nightmare.

“I know what he did was remarkable, your knight in shining armour came and rescued you. Wasn’t that sweet? He risked his life for you…..”The voice now stops and let's the words hang in the air.

“But you see, my problem is his attachment to you. I just think if you were out of the picture, we could finally finish off the bat for good and let him die the way he deserves to...don’t ya think?” 

The knife now leaves and starts to trail up to your cheek as you feel every pressure point that trails your skin. 

“But I can’t kill you here right now, oh no, I’m not that crazy. Instead..”

Your breathing hitches as you feel the knife stop over right side of your chest on your heart.

“Instead I want to propose something to you. You either leave Bat for good or else I kill you. Now, isn’t that a good idea?”

You want to feel something other than fear, this is nothing. It is only your heavy medication or your lack of sleep. This is not real.

“Oh you think I’m not real?” The voice now laughs. He probably heard you mumbling as you tried to smooth yourself from this mess.

_Y/N!_

“Oh I’m real Y/N. I’m as real as you and Batman. And real people have to face the consequences. Sooner or later, you will have to do what I say….”

_”Y/N?Y/N? Are you okay?”_

Suddenly the room is back to normal. Your head is filled with images, except now, it is not night. Instead sunlght bursts through the window as you feel sharp, alive and curious while a familar face stands by your bedside.

“Clark?” You gasp, unsure what to think of him waking you up like that.

“I’m sorry I scared you Y/N but I only came to check on you. When the nurses told me what happened, I didn’t think you would be this bad.”

You notice a set of tulips sitting in a vase and another fresh cup of coffee on your bedside table. You assume they are from Clark so you express your gratitude.

“Oh it’s alright, it’s a little perk after everything that has happened.”

Eventually, you know he will start asking for more details of what happened, but you just yawn and stretch, still stunned by the voice.

“Y/N, are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yes I’m fine Clark, honestly,” You give back a small smile as you lie to him, not sure what to exactly tell him.

But he still persists, edging clsoer to your bed. The smell of his aftershave, so different to Bruce’s flares your nostrils as you wait for his speech. 

“Look Y/N, I got to say, i’m really worried for you. When Bruce came in and handed in your articles, every head turned. But for him to say you’re sick like it’s nothing and then to find out that you were almost beaten to death-”

“I wasn’t that bad-”

“Listen to yourslef Y/N! You’re standing up for him when you, out of all people. shouldn’t reach his level!”

“Clark,” you lower your voice in the hopes he would too, “I know that you don’t like him, but please, if it wasn’t for him I would have been in a far worse state.”

Clark lowers his head to his heads and takes a deep breath.

“Y/N, you need to hear me out. Ever since you have started seeing him, strange things have been happening and you are getting yourself involved with a man who isn’t even telling you the whole truth. For all we know he could have caused all of this to happen!”

Now you get mad as you but in, “Excuse me Clark, but I know Bruce. He is not the man the media represent him as. Just because you, a budding journalist, have to look at everything through a lens doesn’t mean you can charge in here and accuse Bruce of the unthinkable!”

Of course, Clark wants to continue arguing, but he lowers down to your level and breaths in slowly. The tension in his shoulders eases as he gathers his thoughts.

“Okay Y/N, I know I shouldn’t be barging in here causing a fight, but for your own sake, juts please don’t go back to Bruce. Not yet. You need time to recover from this trauma just before you receive the brunt of it all-”

“Why are you so against him? Out of all people you should have a least a bit of compassion for a man who lost everything when he was so young.”

“I do Y/N, I do, but he is not a man. He is something else, something bigger and badder that someone like you shouldn’t be even near.”

Now you can’t help but raise your voice. “You know what Clark! Just go! Leave me alone! I don’t need your advice!”

“Y/N-”

“Leave. Immediately.” You snarl through clenched teeth. 

He takes one last look of you before he gets up without saying another word. 

You let out a startled sigh of pain and relief mixed into one. 

Even looking ath the flowers he gave you doesn’t feel right; they feel like they are venomous that take in every breath you breathe.

Using all the strength you have, you turn to pick up the tulips and toss them into the bin.

In the process, a little card falls on to the floor.  
As you stare down, you seem to notice it to be a single playing card. 

Gingerly, you bend down to pick it up. Up close it is a joker card that holds a menacing grin. You stare and hope it is just a meagre, but the card is real. And it has a message.

_’Riddle me this- How can this be a nightmare if it doesn’t leave your presence when you awake?’_

* * * * *

After a long two weeks in hospital, you finally are released from hospital. All you can say is that you are relieved to be back home and as far away from that place that carried out nightmares.

Gail drives you back home and you have the evening planned to celebrate with a Chinese take out and some good old cheesy rom-com films, especially the ones where the plot line is so obvious from start to finish.

You are glad to finally have yourself back on track, you needed the break from everyone, even if it included staying in hospital. For now, you plan to get back to work and then when the time seems right, maybe go talk to Bruce and finalise everything.

You feel the both of you need a fresh start, no matter what he thinks.

Even after that night, you threw the card away in the hopes of forgetting it ever happened. But it did. 

Gail assist by bringing your bag up the stairs. She worries whether the stairs is too much or if she should actually lift you up herself, but you tell her not to fret. There is only a slight be in your back now and your legs are fine. 

At this point you’d actually wish to walk somewhere to revive your bedsore legs, but you can’t complicate things too soon. 

You have to take everything slow and steady before you can jump back into the water.

“I have all the DVDs set up and the take-out ordered to come for half eight, I hope you still like your sweet and sour prawns.”

You laugh and punch her jokingly in the arm, “Are you kidding me, they are still my number one choice of take out!”

Your laughs echo throughout the hall as Gail twists the key to the door. When she opens it and you both step it, the laughter drowns out immediately.

Right in front of your very own eyes, pink rose petals adorn the entire floor of the hallway, which leads all the way towards the kitchen. As you step closer inside, you feast your eyes onto more wonders as a bouquet of m lay on the table with a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket. 

A single envelope is set beside the bouquet. You turn to Gail, unsure what to make of all this before you grab the envelope. Gingerly, you open it to find a _Welcome Home!_ card inside. In a big black scrawled writing, the message inside reads:

_**Welcome home Y/N- B. X** _

Your hut the card before Gail can peer inside.

“So, who’s it from?”

You panic, fumbling, unsure what to say. “It’s from the Daily Planet.”

But, to your relief, Gail doesn’t seem too curious, she just shakes her head and tuts, “Well next time, maybe tell Perry to lay off the petals. This will take forever to clean!”

Sheepishly, you grab the bouquet and set off towards your bedroom to finally reunite after a few long weeks away. You can’t wait to sleep in a soft fresh bed rather than sleeping in cotton sheets used by many other citizens and finally have a nice smell of flowers rather than bleach and antiseptic.

You open the door and stops. You don’t scream over the fresh clean sheets or the nice clean room. You scream because there is a certain someone sitting on your bed looking at a book. 

And that someone is Bruce Wayne.

He jumps as he notices your entrance and rushes to place a hand over your lips. Drawing back from him, you can only stare up as he smirks at you.

“What are you doing here In my bedroom?!” You snap.

“I came to check on you.”

“How did you even get in? How did you know I was coming home today?!”

He gives you that look of his that sends pulses through your body. “I had my ways. I maybe bribed one or two people to let me inside.”

Instead of being happy with his sneaky entrance, you just let out a growl. 

“Bruce you have to leave right now or else I will call the cops.”

“Y/N, I’m sorry for scaring you but-”

“You don’t get to do this!” You flap your hands about. A few petals from the bouquet fall to the floor while you unleash your fury.

“Just because you’re a playboy rich man doesn’t mean you can come here and expect me to give you a kiss now that I’m all better-”

Suddenly there is a shout from Gail. You both turn to hear, “Y/N?Are you okay? I thought I heard someon scream?”

You panic and open the door to shout back,“Ah, it’s okay Gail! I just got excited to see my bed after so long!”

You wait, eyeing Bruce before you hear back, “Well okay. The take out will be here any minute.”

You close the door and huff. Bruce Wayne is still standing in your room. And he needs to leave.

“Bruce, I just came home, I’m tired- I”

“Wait Y/N, just hear me out!”

“What do you have to say? Because everything you said last to me last time did not go too well…”

He suddenly stops and gathers himself, breathing in slowly as you wait for whatever he has to say while he stands before you. 

“For me, meeting you was a spark, so unexpected and instant. Meeting you was a happy accident. Everything I thought I knew about relationships, love and myself became torn down and made for better just in our first moments together. Time seems to be irrelevant with you, the four months I have known you feel like years, as if I have known you all my life. Where we left things were not good and I feel it is time to tell you everything before it all gets out of hand.”

You are startled by his words, unsure what to gather. Does he mean it or is he covering up for something even bigger? And what exactly does he need to tell you?

“Bruce, I just-”

He steps closer, so close that you can feel his breath on you. He grabs your hand and says, “All will be explained when I show you.”

“Show me? Show me what exactly?”

“Who exactly I am.”

* * * * *

To sneak Bruce out, you had to lie and tell Gail that you felt in the mood to sleep to truly recover. While Gail pouted and reminded you that for the past two weeks you had been resting, Bruce slipped out the door and started his car, before you went out the door quickly before Gail could take heed.

You were upset that you missed the opportunity for great take out but you had to let it go. This seemed more important than prawns dipped in sweet and sour sauce.

He drove you all the way out of Gotham towards fields of lush grass and empty road.

For you, it felt familiar, yet you didn’t dare to say anything.

“I’m sorry about that, the kids said he would be a good idea.”

“Oh like you mean you’re son Damian?”

Bruce never halts the car with shock as he gives you a puzzled look. 

“Oh he didn’t tell you? He came to visit me when I was in hospital. He told me to give you another chance, which is what I am doing now. So don’t screw up.”

You hear a grumble of swear words as Bruce continued to drive.

Soon, the car turned up the road to a what looked like an empty field until you got closer and instantly you knew where you were.

“Welcome to my home.”

The car pulls up to an old burnt out condemned wreck that still stands high, yet as you take a look at Bruce, you can see pain come across as he clutches the steering wheel.

He steps out and opens the door for you to lead you out towards the destructed mansion.

A chill runs up your spine as you know what happened. You reported for the Daily Planet about the incident of an extreme house fire, yet there was nothing to back up your view on who exactly did it.

You simply follow Bruce’s lead as he steps closer the abandoned house. He presses down on his jacket before he sets himself down on the ruined steps of the manor.

There isn’t even a wasted breath between the both of you as once you sit down, he begins to talk.

“One night, my parents and I were walking out of Monarch Theater when a man held us at gunpoin. He kept on demanding for Mother’s pearl necklace and when they wouldn’t give in, they shot both of them right there on the spot. Back then, I didn’t realise the extent of what losing my parents would feel like, but it felt cold,dark and empty.”

He shifts closer and you take his hand and squeeze it tightly as a sign of remorse and comfort. 

“I lost everything in one night, in a mundane night that no one could ever imagine for something like this to happen, but it did. I was left with Alfred as my guardian in a big large house that would never be the same.”

You see how his eyes are red and glazed over as he turns to face you. There is a change in his facial expression of remorse to clarity as the sentence hangs,”But then things started to change.”

“I couldn’t just leave myself to be woeful over their memory in the house. That night, I stood behind my father when really at times, I wish I took the bullet for them. I felt like a coward, a weakling who couldn’t do anything. So that’s when I swore an oath to my parents to rid the city of the evil that had taken their lives. I spent my youth travelling the world, training to perfect my body for combat and learning crime fighting skills. I travelled from Cambridge to Africa in order to perfect myself. And when I came home, I wanted to immediately start my regime, except I couldn’t go out fighting like I am, of course, people would notice.”

He suddenly loosens his grip of your hand and even moves away from you before continuing.

“When I was younger I use to have a fear for bats,” a small chuckle escapes from his lips. “But then I assembled a costume to represent my fear- I felt if anything, this would be the sort of image I needed to start. And that’s how it started. I went out at night and became a vigilante in the shadows, all in the hopes of avenging the people I missed the most.”

You just blink. You had to have heard him wrong. You _must_ have heard wrong.

“You…”you begin slowly. “You’re..” _Batman_. But you can’t fathom enough energy to say it.

“I know it’s a lot to take in but please let me-”

Suddenly, five seconds later does your brain register with what is happening. “Holy shit!”

This changes _everything_.

You realised you did just ruin a sentimental moment of Bruce actually opening up to you, but this is so much for you to take it.

Of course in your condition, hooked up to medication to ease your back, you did have glimpse of attaining some vital memories from that night, but you never hoped for any of it to be true. You just wanted to believe in something to help the pain and stress go away, but never this.

Bruce now remains still, wringing his hands;something you never saw him do; as he waits for you to say more.

But all you can think of is, “What’s your name?”

He isn’t startled by your random question.“It’s still Bruce Wayne. I’m still the same person Y/N.”

“But you’re Batman. The caped crusader, the dark knight, the man in the shadows. You’re Bruce Wayne but you’re also this, this bigger thing that I spend my time writing about for the public.”

You stop and wait for Bruce to say something to back up his point or even object to your articles but he remains silent.

In this moment, somehow the silence infuriates you more than anything. After everything that has been told, surely he should have something to say.

“I never hid anything from you. I expected the same treatment in return.”

“But I could never tell you, there had to a right moment to tell you something this big.”

Somehow, tears start to creep up as you wipe your eyes with your hand before you demand, “So you thought after I came out of hospital would be the best time?”

“Y/N, I never meant for this to happen-”

“You just told me you were waiting for the right moment, shouldn’t it have been sooner or later? I almost died in the process of being tortured by masked men who used me as bait for you. How dare you think it is okay to keep me by your side when everything that happened is because of you!”

Tears coalesce in your eyes as you stare down at the ruined steps. 

Bruce turns to place a hand on you, but you swat him away. You get up and stand to catch your breath in the hopes your head is just playing tricks on you and none of this is real.

You are about to walk away and clear your head before Bruce stands and catches your hand. “Please Y/N, I know what I did was wrong but you need to let me explain!”

“How was I supposed to tell you something so big when I didn’t even know how to brace myself to let you go. I never wanted any of this to happen. If I could, I wish I could go back to that day and actually be on time-”

“Bruce,” His name slips out so easily for you. 

But this isn’t just Bruce now. This is someone else. Bruce is gone and all that sits with you is Batman with his intense cold face.

“You lied to me. You lied to me for so long…”

“I know Y/N, but I never meant for it to get out of hand. It was for your own good.”

“My own good? When was this ever for my own good?”

There is now silence as you both recollect each other words until you say, “It’s gotten too cold out here to talk about this. Can we go someplace else?"

Bruce nods and takes your hand to walk you to the car. There is silence on the way before you notice Bruce is not turning to the same route of your apartment.

"I don't think Gail would be too pleased if you came home late."

At this point, you don't object as you just sit in the car as the journey ride to Bruce's makes you feel so many emotions that in the end truly exhaust you.

By the time you make it to his place, you are fast asleep, so the only option for Bruce is to carry you into his house and place you in his bed before giving you a kiss goodnight.

* * * * *

The next morning when Bruce wakes up, he expects to find you lying with him, smiling softly as he kisses your forehead. Except you are not there. The sheets are empty and the only thing that remains is the scent of your perfume.

Immediately Bruce jumps up from his bed and rushes to the kitchen when he meets Alfred, Tim and Cassandra.

“Morning Bruce!” Tim says while drinking a mug of coff

But Bruce doesn’t take heed as he interrupts. “Where’s Y/N?”

Cassandra’s head perks up from her phone. “Was she here?”

Now,a concerned Alfred gets up from his chair and tries to ease Bruce. “Did she come last night?”

“I told her everything and she came back here and now she’s gone.”

Instantly the mood in the room changes to unease as everyone, including Bruce, knows what has happened.

“Bruce I-”

“Leave it Cassandra.” Tim places a hand on her shoulder. 

Right away, Bruce heads back to his room to get his phon to call Y/N. But when he steps in and observes his surroundings, he notices a small envelope on the bed.

He grabs it and rips it opens frantically, praying it is not a ransom note that could have Y/N’s life at risk. 

But when his eyes fall over the words, it’s much worse than he thought.

__**Dear Bruce,  
** _**I am sorry. Sorry you had to watch your parents die like that and you were left to pick up the pieces. No one deserves to face such an ordeal.**_  
_**I am sorry that you had to turn to someone else to help avenge your parents and I’m sorry you’ve been involved in Gotham’s crime ordeal.**_  
_**But the thing is, I just can’t do this. I suspected everything at first through my lapses of medication in hospital but I never wanted it to be true.**_  
_**For someone like me, I observe everything around me and I write articles about Batman. I can’t continue like this if I place the man I love inside the body of this caped crusader- it just wouldn’t be right.**_  
_**So right now, I feel my only option is to leave and let you live your life as the person you deserve to be. Don’t let me make you hide in the shadows when you should be out fighting for the people of Gotham.**_ **_Even if we can't be together in the end, I'm glad I got to be a part of your life._**

_**-(Your Name)** _

Bruce sits and reads the words over and over again. This is not happening. Y/N could not do this. 

But she did. Y/N did the impossible. After you told her everything, Bruce was left with nothing. 

Bruce is lost in his own world, too stunned to even notice Alfred enter the room.

“What happened Bruce?”

It takes Bruce what seems like hours until he finally conjures up the energy to say, “She’s gone Alfred. Y/N left for good.”


End file.
